1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices of the type used in motorcycle maintenance procedures and, specifically, to a support base for supporting a motorcycle during maintenance operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly with the so-called "dirt bike" motorcycle, there is a need to perform maintenance and cleaning operations on a regular basis. In order to clean, inspect, or disassembly the various motorcycle components, it is necessary to provide some sort of support for the frame of the motorcycle. In the past, this need generally was met by placing a box or block beneath the motorcycle frame. However, this arrangement did not securely position the motorcycle and it was possible for the motorcycle to topple.
The present invention has as its object the provision of a support base for securely supporting a motorcycle in an upright position during maintenance operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a base with interior space for storing tools and equipment.
Another object is to provide a base with doors for access to the interior, the doors also serving as trays for tools and equipment during maintenance operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a unique tie-down tool for use in securing the motorcycle to the base so that the motorcycle will not fall over during maintenance operations.